


Словами

by Lia_Wi, WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2019



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drama, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:45:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9860966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia_Wi/pseuds/Lia_Wi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2019/pseuds/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2019
Summary: Относительное AU к 5.06 — вместо Малии в тренажерный зал к Тео приходит Лиам





	

**Author's Note:**

> Относительное AU к 5.06 — вместо Малии в тренажерный зал к Тео приходит Лиам

Тео улыбается, проводит плечами, сбрасывая накопившееся напряжение, и с улыбкой обращается к Лиаму, стоящему за едва прикрытой дверью спортзала: 

— Ты долго будешь еще там стоять?

Сердце Лиама сбивается с и так неровного ритма, он шумно вздыхает и толкает дверь, делая неуверенный шаг вперед, словно прыгая с вышки в воду. Тео коротко хмыкает и вопросительно смотрит на мальчишку, переминающегося с ноги на ногу. Он забавный, похож на милого пушистого кролика, пугающегося каждого шороха неизвестного происхождения. Поднявшись на ноги, Тео подходит ближе, заставляя Лиама поднять голову и заглянуть в глаза. Тот нервно сглатывает и облизывает юрким язычком полные покрасневшие от постоянных покусываний губы. 

— Ты что-то хочешь мне сказать?

Лиам продолжает шумно дышать, не отрывая наивного и невинного взгляда от лица Тео, и молчит. Тео закатывает глаза и проводит кончиками пальцев по скуле, наклоняется, чтобы произнести соблазнительным шепотом, опаляя горячим дыханием кожу: 

— Ты просто хочешь? 

Это уже ближе к истине. Лиам прикрывает глаза и чуть наклоняет голову в согласии. Тео наблюдает за ним, слушает сердцебиение и ритм дыхания, чувствует, как меняется с каждой секундой запах, становясь терпким, возбужденным, разбавленным мускусом желания. Инстинкты реагируют быстрее, и поэтому Тео прижимает Лиама к стене, вжимая его собственным телом, заставляя распахнуть глаза и со свистом втянуть воздух.

— Но сначала... ты скажешь, чего хочешь _словами_. Иначе я сейчас отойду и продолжу заниматься, как ни в чем не бывало, — говорит Тео тихим голосом, полным скрытой угрозы, и прижимает плечом горло Лиама, лишая на краткий миг кислорода. — Скажи мне, Лиам. – Тео пристально вглядывается в лицо парня, покрывшееся краской румянца, и дергает уголком губ: — Ну?

— Я... я не могу перестать думать о тебе после того случая в лесу, когда Стайлз потащил меня следить за тобой, — Лиам сглатывает слюну и продолжает, чуть прикрыв глаза, скрывая взгляд за стрелами чуть слипшихся ресниц. — Ты как будто всегда рядом, близко настолько, что нормально дышать не могу. Хочу... тебя. 

Сдержаться нет никаких сил, поэтому Тео наклоняется, шепчет в приоткрытые губы:

— А как же та девчонка? Я видел, как ты на неё смотришь, детка.

— Когда рядом с ней _ты_ , — поправляет Лиам, кончиком языка задевая губы Тео. 

Тео нечего на это возразить, тем более что он чувствует дрожь тела, запах возбуждения и упершийся ему в бедро член. Не особо раздумывая над тем, что делает, — он поразмыслит над этим позже, — Тео отстраняется, ловко расстегивает джинсы Лиама и запускает руку под белье. Член идеально ложится в ладонь, Лиам крупно вздрагивает и запрокидывает голову, издавая изумительный по звучанию стон. Тео не сдерживает хищной ухмылки и начинает двигать рукой, глядя как от каждого движения Лиам сходит с ума.

— Хороший, — хрипло мурлычет Тео, лаская подушечкой пальца головку и ловя губами вскрик Лиама.

Он знает, что многого ему не надо, — гормоны и тело все сделают за него. И Тео оказывается прав: спустя десяток движений, Лиам с хнычущим стоном заливает пальцы и трусы спермой. И именно в этот момент, Тео сносит последние тормоза. Резко развернув парня и стянув джинсы с бельем под задницу, а собственные спортивные брюки на бедра, он притирается стоящим членом в ложбинку ягодиц и собственнически прихватывает зубами загривок, чувствуя, как удовольствие с каждым толчком упругой спиралью закручиваются внизу живота.

Тео хрипло рычит, сжимая пальцами плечи. От осознания, что сейчас он взял то, что захотелось, не особо раздумывая над последствиями, кружится голова и пересыхает во рту. Лиам стонет и вцепляется в его бедра ладонями, просит на грани слышимости: 

— Хочу! Тео, дай мне… Дай! 

Этот шепот сталкивает за грань, бледные ягодицы и поясницу заливают капли спермы, а Тео рычит, с трудом сдерживая трансформацию. Оргазм лишает контроля, и это пугает, потому что раньше подобного не было, не сносило крышу от банальной плотской близости. Это отрезвляет. Тео заправляется и отходит на шаг назад, разглядывая, как Лиам неуклюже подтягивает одежду, даже не пытаясь вытереть сперму.

— Оно того стоило? — уточняет Тео и складывает руки на груди.

Лиам разворачивается уже застегнутым, и единственное, что выдает произошедшее, — шалый пьяный взгляд и припухшие губы. Почему-то Тео жаль, что он даже не поцеловал его.

— Стоило, — отвечает Лиам, снова отводя взгляд. — Но…

— Что?

— Я могу прийти еще?

Тео облизывает губы и оценивающе разглядывает Лиама с ног до головы.

— Можешь, — после недолгой паузы кивает Тео, возвращаясь к тренажерам. — И все же прими душ. Мне, безусловно, приятно, что ты пахнешь мной, но другие точно заинтересуются из-за чего. Твой альфа, к примеру.

Злость Лиама, вспыхнувшую после замечания, можно попробовать на вкус — до того она яркая и осязаемая. 

— Я учту, — говорит Лиам и, не прощаясь, уходит. 

Тео хмыкает и опирается руками на штангу, качая головой. Заниматься после оргазма не особо хочется: в теле поселилась расслабленность и ленивая приятная усталость. Что ж, кажется, физические нагрузки на сегодня закончены. Пора заняться умственными и решить, что можно сделать с этим бетой, по глупости запавшим на него, не спасовавшим прийти и взять то, чего хотелось.


End file.
